Halodh I of Anglaria
History of Halodh I of Anglaria Early Life Halodh was born as the son of Haladin, son of Haloth, Duke of Norgan and Hyrnia, granddaughter of King Hygor of Marduin. Through his father Halodh was a direct male-line descendant of High King Anglar himself, making him a member of the House of Anglar. His mother was a direct male-line descendant of Uldor, an ancient hero. In 1269 Halodh got a sister named Halona. In 1290 Halona married Gilgon, brother to King Glig III of Anglaria. The next year Halodh himself married. He married Ylfonia, of the House of Yrgin, a noble House from Marduin. In 1292 Falgon, son of Gilgon and Halona was born and in 1294 Hylorn, son of Halodh and Ylfonia is born. In 1299 Haladin defeated the evil Golden King Glig III and became the new King of Anglaria. Halodh and Gilgon were the first Consuls of the new Senate. Age of Prosperity This started the age of prosperity. Haladin made the country rich and the people were happy. In 1312 Hylorn married Alvana, of a senatorial family and in 1313 their son Haladin was born. In 1318 Anglaria was at war once again. Zaladon, who had been a servant of the Golden King Glig III, now made an alliance with The Shadow and together they attacked Wildland for Zaladon. Halodh was sent as the leader of the Anglarian Army and he fought alongside his cousin King Hyndor of Marduin. They lost and Hyndor was killed. Halodh was captured and brought before Xanidirion. There Halodh was imprisoned and tortured. Xanidirion then had negotiations with King Haladin, King Hylmor I of Marduin, son of Hyndor and the Elven-Lords. They came to an agreement in which Xanidirion had to give up a great amount of his conquered territory and Halodh was released. King Glórendol felt betrayed because he was left out of the negotiations and conquered parts of East- and West-Naling. In response the elves sent an army to him. They were joint by Halodh who commanded the Anglarian Army who was sent to help them. Xanidirion and Zaladon heard of this and they sent their armies to the Anglarians and Glórendol respectively. The men lost and Halodh was captured again. The Elves then fought Zaladon and defeated him, killing him in the process. The Elven-Lords then sent their armies to Xanidirion and they were joint by the full armies of Anglaria and Marduin. They fought near Tsonrof and they defeated Xanidirion. Haladin then freed the regions in Wildland conquered by Xanidirion and killed all his spies. He also freed a man named Tarantur, who was the heridetary lord of the region and Haladin made him Duke of Trisii, which also included Xarmir. Haladin's Last years The last years of Haladin's rule were very peaceful. Even though Anglaria had seen a lot of war during Haladin's reign. It had become a rich and strong country. In 1335 Haladin died of old age and Halodh succeeded him. Reign and Death Halodh started his reign with making new laws which brought more security to the Anglarian people. In 1337 Halodh got an infection in one of his wounds he got in Darkdale. The next year the infection got worse and he died aged 75. He was succeeded by his son Hylorn I of Anglaria. Legacy Halodh was remembered by the Anglarian people as a timid, but unhappy king. He was considered one of the greatest heroes of his time for having defied Xanidirion himself. He was given a tomb in the Halls of Ufir, being the first King of the Ifarian Line to be so. Category:Men Category:Kings of Anglaria